


Absence Can Make Anything Grow Fonder

by koirien



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Projekt Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koirien/pseuds/koirien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard thinks Frank is mad at him. Takes place around prorev, Sheriff Gee era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Can Make Anything Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> There is light bdsm, but it is extremely light. Like, as a feather. Smut comes after the major plot, so you can read everything without it if you so choose.
> 
> I had no beta so please tell me what needs to be done, if anything!

There were times when Gerard felt dead; when his eyelids were dead weight and his thoughts were pure fuzz and all he wanted to be was six feet under.

This was not one of those times.

Sparks climbed high in the mid-summer skies as he stood on top of the world. The roar of the crowd made his heart beat faster as he finished the final notes of the show.

A few screams, a congratulations, a thank you to the techs and fans and the band finally made their way backstage. Gerard swept Frank aside so quickly he could have gotten whiplash. In any other circumstance he might’ve been concerned for Frank, but right now Gee was on top of the world and with Frank shirtless and sweaty, he wasn't going to let his energy go to waste. Who knew when these two things would coincide again? 

“You looked so nice out there tonight,” Gerard whispered in his ear as he nibbled on it. Frank groaned out an “I know, right?”

Gerard laughed and made his way to Frank's jaw, goddamn that jawline. Frank's best feature, in Gerard’s opinion. He was already on his way to Frank's neck when Frank pushed him off and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Gerard called after him, running to catch up.

“Back to the bus, I'm beat,” said Frank. Gerard was fairly certain he'd been fine a minute ago.

“But it's so early? Are you mad at me or something?” Gerard asked. Frank smiled weakly and shook his head.

“No, I promise. Don't worry about it like you always do. Goodnight!” Frank left Gerard with only the techs. It was seven thirty at night. In July. On tour. On the east coast. What was Frank doing going to bed this early? Could one go to bed this early?

 _He has to be mad at me_ , Gerard concluded. Frank had never left him like that before. But what for?

The next day Frank didn't show up until five minutes before soundcheck, so Gerard had had no time to talk to him, and he left for the bus immediately after the show. Something had to be up.

The next day was a travel day, so he got to be in close contact with Frank several times. He tried to initiate contact with Frank several times, but Frank was so zoned out he may as well not have been on another planet. 

When Gerard eventually got them alone, he told him “You looked really fucking hot on stage the other day.” This finally got Frank's attention.

But he just smiled and said “Then it's too bad you can't have any right now,” and left. It felt like a slap to the face. What had Gerard done to make Frank so angry?

Gerard’s anxiety over the situation kept him up the whole night. When he eventually gave up on sleep Mikey heard him pacing in the kitchenette and came to tell him to shut up.

“I can't sleep! I've made Frank mad and don't know what I did!” Gerard half-whispered.

“Dude, it's Frank. He was convinced the sun shines out of your ass from day one. He'll come around,” Mikey said, groggily.

Gerard looked uncertain, but he nodded.

“I think I'll sleep out here on the couch tonight,” he said, knowing fully well he wasn't going to sleep a wink. Mikey returned to the bunks and left Gerard to overthink once again.

Mikey was in the bunk room, a room in which Frank was sleeping, right now. He and Gerard could be cuddling right now if Gerard hadn't gone and did what he did, whatever that was.

For the rest of the week Gerard avoided Frank on stage, much to the disappointment of the crowd. Apparently stage gay was popular among the kids these days.

Finally, after nine days had passed from when Frank left him behind, Gerard decided to make amends.

Before the last song of the night, Helena, he always made some sort of speech; that night it was due to be a dedication.

Gerard waved his hands over the roaring crowd to make them quiet down. Then he began. “I know you all think you love this band more than anyone else, that you're our biggest fan, and I know because I know some of you traveled thousands of miles and worked with your blood, your sweat and your tears to be here, and we thank you.” The crowd cheered.

“But,” he continued, “I know that all of you are also full of shit, because one man on this stage has put more blood, sweat, tears, and love into this band than anyone else. One man, that we can never thank enough for making My Chemical Romance possible. Everybody please give it up for Frank Iero!”

The crowd and band exploded. An almost cartoonish smile stuck itself to Frank's face. He was glowing, and Gerard knew he was in the clear.

“Now, sing every word to this song with everything you have, for Frank Iero, and for yourselves,” he finished. What came next was possibly the best performance of the song the band had ever pulled off. Frank was beaming and plastered to Gerard’s side. The stage nearly vibrated as they finished, all covered in their and each other's sweat as they bowed one last time.

Gerard took Frank and kissed him full as soon as they walked off stage. It was awkward because neither could stop smiling, but neither cared.

“So are you going to tell me what was making you mad now?” asked Gerard. Frank looked confused.

“I was mad? When?” he asked.

“You've barely talked to me for over a week now! What was up?” Gerard demanded.

“Oh? Sorry, I didn't realize. I just had the flu, y’know nothing serious.” Frank didn't want him to worry. Gerard blinked. _The flu. The flu?!!? That's all? Wait, the arriving/leaving right before/after the show, falling asleep early, being overly sweaty, denying me physical contact.... oh god. It all makes sense now._

Gerard sputtered. Then he laughed. Finally he was on the floor, almost crying because it was so funny to him. He had lost sleep over the flu? Convinced Frank was going to hate him forever and always because of the flu? It was too ridiculous to be true, and yet it was.

“What's so funny? What happened?” asked Frank, concerned.

“Nevermind, it's not important. Are you better now?” Gerard asked, pecking him on the lips again.

“Yeah, totally. Do you want to pick up where we left off?” Frank whispered the last part. Oh shit, right.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Gerard said. And with that, they were off to a back corner of the venue, completely out of sight and mind.

Gerard repeated exactly what he did before, starting with Frank's ear and working his way down Frank's jawline and neck. He paused at the collarbone, leaving marks all along the area.

Frank moaned and said “I'll have to wear a shirt for the next shows because of this, you know.” He would have kept going but he was cut off by his own hiss when Gerard left one on his lower belly.

“Then I should make the most of this,” Gerard muttered. While swirling his tongue over Frank's nipples, he made work of Frank's jeans. Frank was barely standing up at this point. Then, all at once, Gerard removed any contact with him except palming him through his boxers, producing a very light but satisfying moan that drove Gerard crazy.

After he'd had enough of that he finally got down on his knees, probably spreading endless amounts of dust all over his black pants in the process, but he didn't mind. He knew Frank got off on seeing him down there, on being in control. Boxers came off and Gerard took Frank's cock in his hand, barely hesitating before wrapping his mouth around the head, and only the head.

His own erection was near excruciating after seeing Frank come undone, but Gerard still took his sweet time taking Frank all the way in his mouth. He started to repeat the process moving back out, but finally Frank had enough and took Gerard’s hair tightly and began to fuck his mouth. Gerard cupped Frank's balls and occasionally stroked the base of his cock.

Frank screamed Gerard’s name before coming deep into his throat, with his hand in his hair, so Gerard had no chance to pull away. Not that he would have, he liked to swallow just the same, but this was hotter. Frank collapsed in front of Gerard, who still needed to take care of himself, but not before he kissed Frank deeply, Frank's come still in his mouth. He intentionally left a little on the edge of Frank's mouth. Definitely worth the wait.

Frank was just leaving his daze when he saw Gerard rubbing one off on his own when he said “Oh no you don't,” and rapidly changed their positions before Gerard could think. He took Gerard’s hands and kept them together with one of his own. His grip wasn't very strong, but Gerard wanted to see what he would do.

Frank took the red bandana off Gerard’s neck, and used it to tie up his hands.

“Is this okay?” he asked. Gerard nodded, practically drooling. “Good. Safeword is Ghoul,” Frank whispered. “From now on you are not allowed to touch your dick. That's my job,” he stated louder, with more authority. Frank kissed him while undoing his pants, rubbing up and down under his shirt the whole time. Frank was surprised he could already multitask after being so far gone only a moment before.

Eventually he did away with Gerard’s pants completely, briefly leaving a dust cloud in their wake. Gerard shivered. Frank brought Gerard’s dick out over his underwear, and gave it a single stroke before very slowly removing the garment completely. Gerard was staring at him and breathing hard. Every muscle in his body was tense and Frank could see it. It was delightful under the black t shirt and sheriff jacket he still wore.

Frank moved over to nearly straddle him and kissed him deeply, simultaneously working his balls and eventually encircling the base of his dick. Frank began to move his hand up and down, making Gerard yell and thrash and moan. He was so close, so very close after only a few pumps, but Frank decided it wouldn't end there.

He removed his hand and sent it down to Gerard’s thighs. Gerard made an impatient whimper. He almost complained but was cut off my Frank's finger finding his ass, pushing in sharply. Gerard hissed and moved around it. Frank moved it in and it until he finally found Gerard’s prostate, carefully memorizing it's location. Gerard screamed when he hit it and Frank decided to move another finger in, continually hitting his prostate.

Gerard moaned and rocked on his fingers but wasn't truly overwhelmed until Frank's other hand found Gerard’s dick again and began pumping .Gerard started making all sorts of noise. He completely lost it when Frank pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick, making sure to lick up the precum afterwards.

Gerard couldn't last any longer and came all over Frank's hand and bare chest. Any sound he could have made he choked on. For what seemed like forever, he was lost in blinding pleasure. Frank kept his hands right where they were until Gerard came back, panting.

Frank untied him quickly and shuffled up to lean against him and the wall.

“That was so worth waiting,” Gerard voiced his thoughts from earlier. 

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” replied Frank.

“And the dick, apparently,” said Gerard. Frank snorted and pushed his body into Gerard’s side. They replaced their long-forgotten pants and headed back to the bus. Gerard made sure to lick off the final bit of Frank's cum still on his lip.

“I really love you,” said Gerard.

“I love me too,” said Frank. Gerard hit his shoulder, but they leaned on each other the whole way back.

The next week, thousands of fans were disappointed by Gerard Way’s disappearance at their shows.

Apparently he had come down with a flu that wasn't letting up.


End file.
